How the Rugrats Met the Disney Characters
by celrock
Summary: A one shot story that explains how Peter, an OC owned by TCKing12, and the Rugrats, met the Disney characters for the first time. Takes place during season 3 of Rugrats, post the Chuckie is Rich episode.


Author's Note: You may recall in chapter 9 of The Healing, during the Tommy's Wonderful Life spoof, how when he didn't exist, Peter never met the Disney characters. Well, here's why Tommy was so important in this whole ordeal. I hope you enjoy my version of the story! Surprised TCKing12 didn't already release this story on his own profile, so once again, I'm the first to come up with the whole story of how something happened, just as I did with Peter's meeting of the Rugrats in chapter 21 of Prerugrats. Now, on with the story!

How the Rugrats Met the Disney Characters

Summary: A one shot story that explains how Peter, an OC owned by TCKing12, and the Rugrats, met the Disney characters for the first time. Takes place during season 3 of Rugrats, post the Chuckie is Rich episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, or any of the Disney characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Location: Tommy's backyard in Yucaipa, California, January 9, 1994

It was a sunny day in Yucaipa, California, and everybody was happy to see that Chuckie was back amongst the gang. He and his dad had been away, as his dad had recently won ten million dollars in the American Dunderhead Sweepsteaks, only thanks to Angelica's father putting nearly all of Chaz's money into some earwax company, Chaz went bankrupt, causing him to lose his riches, and the Finsters, to return to their plain old ordinary life. But Chuckie didn't mind in the least, as he was starting to miss his old life. Little did he know though, just what kind of adventure he'd be headed on the next time he got together with Tommy, Peter, and the rest of the gang.

Everybody was so happy to have the Finsters back in the neighborhood, that Stu and Didi decided to throw them a welcome home party. Everyone had arrived at the Pickles home, and the grown ups were inside, getting things ready, while Peter and the rugrats, were playing outside. At this point, Angelica hadn't arrived yet, so it was just Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil playing in the backyard.

"So what do you wanna do now Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I know, let's play mud explorers." Said Tommy.

"I don't know, mud explorers doesn't sound like such a good idea. We might get all messy." Said Chuckie.

"But that's the fun of it Chuckie." Replied Tommy with a smile, hoping to convince his red head friend to play with him.

"And you never know Chuckie, just what kind of treasure you might find in the mud." Said Peter, as he took off his shoes, and rolled up the pant legs and sleeves of his gray confederate uniform, and prepared for a big mud adventure.

"And there'll be lots of wormies!" Said Phil excitedly.

"And bugs! Mmmm yummy yummy!" Said Lil excitedly.

"Ok ok, I'll go." Said Chuckie with a sigh, as he joined up with Peter and the other rugrats near a huge mud puddle that stood near the corner of Tommy's yard.

"That a boy Chuckie, let's go." Said Tommy, as he picked up a shovel, and started to dig.

As he dug through the dirt, he picked up several items, which he dumped into a pail that he had with them, where they were collecting their treasures.

"Wow Tommy, that's a nice collection of treasures you've got there." Said Peter.

"Yep, now, we get to see what we found!" Said Tommy, as he handed each of the babies some of the stuff he found.

Lil had some marbles, Phil had some rocks, Chuckie ended up with some of Spike's dog poop, while Tommy ended up with a green slinky and an old dog bone, but Peter's treasure was even more special. He brushed the dirt off what Tommy lay in his hand to reveal a key.

"Look at what I found! It's a key!" Said Peter, showing off his treasure to the other rugrats.

"I wonder what it's for." Tommy said.

"Hmmm, I don't know Tommy, but I know we brave adventurers can figure out what it's for." Said Peter, as he closely examined the key.

The key was gold, but Peter looked closely, to see something written on the key in blue letters.

"There's something written here." Said Peter, as he pointed to the blue writing on the key.

"What's it say?" Lil asked.

"It says, Walt Disney." Said Peter.

"Who's Walt Disney?" Chuckie asked.

"You've never heard of Walt Disney?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Nope, we've only seen Dummi Bears and Reptar." Tommy replied.

"Oh my goodness babies, you've missed out on a beautiful thing! Disney made such wonderful characters as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, and such lovely movies as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid!" Explained Peter.

"Wow!" Said all of the rugrats in unison.

"So, what is this key for exactly?" Tommy asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe this is a key that will unlock a portal." Said Peter.

"What kind of portal?" Phil asked.

"The portal, to the world of the Disney characters!" Said Peter with excitement.

"And the key was buried in Tommy's backyard?" Chuckie asked.

"That's amazing!" Said Lil.

"But if the key is in my backyard, I wonder where the lock is." Said Tommy.

"Well, it can't be far, otherwise why would you have the key Tommy?" Peter asked.

"I don't know guys, maybe we need to keep digging. Come on!" Said Tommy, as he headed straight for the giant mud puddle.

But no sooner had Tommy lay a foot in the mud puddle, when a current started to sweep him away.

"Help! Guys! AAAHHH! I'm disappearing!" Screamed Tommy, as he disappeared into the mud puddle.

"Come on everyone, we need to follow Tommy!" Said Peter, as he jumped in after Tommy, with Phil, Lil, and Chuckie following after Peter.

Everyone was sucked into a wormwhole, where swirls of brown dirt circled around them, until everybody landed on a hard surface. Once Peter and the rugrats had landed, they looked around to see nothing but pitch darkness around them, except for one green glowing funnel, with a lock on it.

"Hey look, there's a door!" Said Phil excitedly.

"I don't know Phil, that door might be a dangerous place." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Or maybe, it's the lock we need to open up with the key!" Said Tommy, running towards the light of the door.

"Now hold up there Tommy, I have the key." Said Peter, as he caught up to Tommy, who was trying to reach the lock, but it was too high for him to reach.

"Help me up guys." Demanded Tommy.

"Allow me Tommy." Said Peter, as he stood right behind Tommy, and put the key they had found in the dirt into the lock and turned it.

All of the sudden, a doorknob appeared, and colors of gold light swirled from the doorknob.

"Open it Peter open it!" Shouted Tommy.

Peter turned the doorknob, and the door opened up, where Peter and the rugrats were taken by great surprise at what they saw. Coming right at them, were Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Chip and Dale, as well as the characters from all of the Disney movies that had been released up to that point, as of January 9, 1994, which meant the characters from Aladdin, were the last ones to pass through the door, as the Lion King wouldn't be coming out for at least another five to six months or so at this time.

"You're, you're, Mickey Mouse!" Peter uttered in shock.

"Why hello there, and welcome to the world of Disney!" Said Mickey Mouse.

"And you are?" Mickey Mouse asked, shaking Peter's hand.

"I'm King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and these are my good friends, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil. They're known back where we come from as the adorable Rugrats! I've known them since April 15 of last year." Explained Peter.

"Wow! A giant talking mouse! This is even funnerer than the mouse we founded in my garage that one time." Said Tommy excitedly.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Tommy, and yes, I'm more fun than any old mouse that lives in a garage." Said Mickey, shaking Tommy's hand, a bit in disbelief that he could understand small toddlers, but seeing that he's been in the magical world of Disney all of these years, it was no surprise.

"Yeah, you're a lot nicer than the mouse we met, the mouse we met, well, we thought he was a monster! Boy were we surprised to meet such a tiny monster, who could make such a loud crash." Said Tommy.

"Believe me Mickey, I have no idea what he's talking about." Said Peter.

And it was true, as Peter hadn't met the rugrats at the time of the Monster in the Garage episode.

"So, mind if I show you around?" Mickey asked.

"Not at all, we'd love to see your kingdom, right guys?" Peter asked.

All of the rugrats nodded, eager to take a tour of the world of Disney, so everyone followed Mickey Mouse on a grand tour, where they met all of the Disney characters. Their tour began with meeting Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, followed by Bambi, followed by Cinderella, followed by Sleeping Beauty, then Dumbo, then Alice in Wonderland, then Lady and the Tramp, then The Jungle Book, then Peter Pan, then Winnie the Pooh, then Mary Poppins, then Pinocio, then 101 Dalmations, then Oliver and Company, then The Aristocats, then The Fox and the Hound, then The Little Mermaid, then Beauty and the Beast, and finally, they met Aladdin, where everybody got to take a ride on his magic carpet.

"Wow! That was neat!" Said Phil.

"Yeah! That was the bestest adventure we ever had!" Said Tommy.

"I'm glad you had fun guys, but we should really be getting home now. The only question is, how will we get home?" Peter asked.

"Ah, Ariel has the answer to that question. Ariel?" Mickey asked, as he turned to Ariel.

"You'll have to speak with Urthula." Said Ariel.

Peter approached the sea witch, a bit concerned as to what he might find, as he knew she wasn't very nice.

"So, you're looking to get home Peter?" Urthula asked.

Peter nodded, shocked at how nice Urthula was being.

"Allow me." Said Urthula, as she picked up a bottle of one of her potions, and poured some purple liquid on to the portal key. All of the sudden, gold rays of light started to shine, and the next thing Peter noticed, was that he, along with all of the Disney characters, were now standing in Tommy's backyard.

"But how did we get back here?" Peter asked, in confusion.

"It was Urthula's magic that got us back here. Between you finding the key that led you into our world, and Urthula pouring some of her magic on to it, she has now created easy access for both, you and us, to travel back and force between the real world, and the world of Disney." Explained Gaston.

"Ah, I see! Well then, I am happy to ask if all of you would be interested in attending a special party this afternoon? It's in honor of the return of our friend Chuckie, and his father, who were recently away, living the life of the rich and famous, after winning ten million dollars, only to go bankrupt in the end, having to return home to their friends." Said Peter.

"We'd love to!" Said Tigger excitedly, bouncing up and down.

But just then, the sky turned a dark gray, and it started to rain.

"Uh oh." Said Peter and the rugrats in unison.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah there's too many people to fit inside your house Tommy." Said Phil.

"I've got an idea. Peter, isn't your castle big enough for all of us, and these Disney creatures?" Tommy asked.

"Characters, Disney characters Tommy, and yes! Having Chuckie's welcome home party at the castle of the Confederacy, sounds like an excellent idea!" Said Peter with a twinkle, as he went inside Tommy's house, to let the grown ups know of the change in plans, and to tell them of his great discovery.

Location: The castle of the confederacy, Richmond Virginia, on the evening of January 9, 1994

So, to get out of the rain, and to accommodate room for the rugrats, Peter, and his newly made friends, the Disney characters, Chaz and Chuckie's welcome home party, was moved to the castle of the confederacy, where they had a huge feast and party. Before everybody started to dine on the many entrees that were set before them though, Peter had an announcement.

"I, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, have an important announcement. For starters, I'd like to welcome home, my dear friends, Charles Norbert Finster, and Chuckie Krandel Finster. It's great to have you two back with us. We missed you two while you were away, living the life of the rich and famous, with lots of toys and a swimming pool full of ice cream. And let's not forget the glass elephant, which Stu sadly broke upon its transport to the Finster's current home, at 663 Braintree Lane. But today, my friends and I made an incredible discovery! Thanks to playing mud explorers in Tommy's backyard, we have found the key, that unlocked the portal, to the world of Disney! And thanks to the help of a villan, the sea witch Urthula, she has used her magic, to join our two worlds together! And so, may all of the Disney heros and villans, join together, hand in hand, as one, as we unite, and enjoy the freedom, to pass between one another's worlds, at anytime we please. I, King Albany of the Confederacy, here by make a proclamation, that all past, present, and future Disney characters, are welcome into the Confederacy, and into the real world at any time, and we, are allowed into the world of the Disney characters at anytime. Your lives shall be eternal, with no aging on your part, unless you should age or die in a Disney film. And now, may I see King Triton up here please?" Said Peter, as King Triton made his way to where Peter was giving his speech.

"And now, I shall perform the eternal non-aging ritchual" Said Triton, as he put his trident up into the air, and made green sparks appear, causing the magic to be performed, causing the transformation to be complete.

"And now, a toast. To the Disney characters, and to Chaz and Chuckie Finster, welcome!" Said Peter.

"Welcome!" Said all of the rugrats, their families, and the Disney characters in unison, as a toast was made, and everybody, began to dine on the lovely feast before them.

Everybody had a wonderful time at the feast, and that wouldn't be the first, or the last time, the rugrats would see the Disney characters, as now, thanks to Peter's help in uniting the two universes together, as far as Peter was concerned, he and the rugrats, would be friends with the Disney characters, for all eternity.

The End.


End file.
